Der Rabe und Der Kardinal
by Felix1
Summary: My First story on FanFiction.net. Shonen-Ai between Raven and Van in the near future for this story. Set after Guardian Force. Raven is still on a mission to end Van's life, but has a change of heart. Chapter 4 is up!!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Zoids.But if I could,I would.But I don't.  
  
Der Rabe und Der Kardinal First story. So it's probably going to suck. -Shonen Ai between Van and Raven-  
  
  
  
This is set AFTER Guardian Force. Meaning after Raven and Van had that slight team-up against Hiltz and Prozen  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven sat in the cock-pit of his Geno-Breaker looking down at the small village half a mile away. He pushed the Geno-Breaker forward, heading towards the town that lay ahead. Half way there, Raven turned the monster of a Zoid and headed into the other direction. Shadow let out a questioning growling noise. "Don't question me, Shadow" Raven commented. Raven set the Geno-Breaker down onto the sandy ground several miles away from his previous target and jumped out of his Zoid. He brought with him his food and supplies to the ground. "Shadow, Go get fire wood" Raven commanded. The organoid spread it's wings and flew off into the air on it's quest for fire wood. Raven poked at the sand with a wooden spoon, drawing what ever came to his mind. Raven stood up and bent over, dragging the spoon across the sand for several feet. He came back down and shot back up several feet. He stood up completely and looked at his finished work. A Blade Liger caught ablaze was etched into the yellow sand. Raven brushed his feet across the drawing to erase it. Shadow returned with the fire wood a couple minutes later and Raven set up his fire. Raven ate his dinner of cheap can of noodles and passed out on the sand.  
  
*Boom,BOOM!,BOOOM!* Raven was awaken by the sound of shells exploding in the distance. He looked up and watched Van's Liger dash from side to side, dodging bullets from some Rev-Rapters in the distance. Raven lifted an eyebrow and a small smirk came to his face. Raven kicked Shadow in the side to wake him up. "It is best when a hunter's prey comes to him" Raven said while walking to his Zoid.  
  
Well, that's it for now. I will try to add another chapter.As long as I get a reason to continue it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Zoids.But if I could, I would.But I don't.  
  
Der Rabe und Der Kardinal First story. So it's probably going to suck. -Shonen Ai between Van and Raven-  
  
  
  
This is set AFTER Guardian Force. Meaning after Raven and Van had that slight team-up against Hiltz and Prozen  
  
  
  
  
  
Van, to preoccupied with the Rev Raptors, didn't see Raven creep up to the battle. Raven sat in his Geno-Breaker at the sideline of the battle, waiting for it to end. Raven, becoming annoying with the not even mediocre battle, grabbed the trigger to one of his machine guns and trashed one of the Rev Raptors. He grabbed the other trigger and blasted two more Raptors into balls of fire. He jerked the monster zoid forward and launched out a claw at the cockpit of the Raptors. The claw crushed the cockpit and was pulled back to the mechanical wrist. Raven looked at the remains of the cockpit, watching the dark red blood ooze out of the crushed metal.  
  
"Raven" Van spoke into the intercom. "Van" Raven replied. "I was sleeping, you know". "Well, I'm sorry" Van spoke. "So, what now?" He questioned. Raven just stared out of his cockpit at the trashed Rev Raptors. "Raven?" Van asked, slight concern in his voice. Raven tightened his grip on the joystick, his eyes sharpened and his lips curled up. He trusted the stick at the Liger, ready to shoot at it's cabin but was halted mid-turn when his tight grip had caused the stick to shatter into a million pieces into his hand. "Ah! Dammit!" Raven shouted as he grabbed his bleeding hand. "What? Ah, I'm confused" Van said scratching head. Raven, still in a fit of pain, slammed his elbow back and hit the 'Eject' button by accident. Raven was hurled 15 feet towards the ground. Van jumped out his Liger and began to run to the downed Raven. 5 feet away from Raven, Van tripped on the one and only rock in the yellow sand. He fell face forward landing next to Raven face down. They both jerked up from their sandy positions and began to rub the soft spots on their heads. Raven blew all of the sand out of his still bleeding right hand. He shook his head to remove all the sand from his hair, showering Van in the process. "Thanks" Van commented while swiping sand from his pants and shirt. "Not a problem" Raven said holding his right hand trying to shield his weakness from his so-called enemy. "Jesus, Raven, your hand!" Van said in shock. Raven look down at his hand as if he hadn't noticed. Zeke and Shadow trotted up next to their dusty masters and began to slash at each other. "Shadow!, quit it and get me a bandage!" He demanded from his organoid. "No, that requires more than a bandage Raven" Van told him. "Since when do you care about my well-being" Raven asked him. "Who is to say I don't" Van said with a grin and standing up. He stuck out his right hand and waited to lift Raven up. Raven stuck out his left hand and was jerked up towards Van, landing close to his face. Raven waited for a second, pushed him off and walked towards his zoid. "There is a good clinic at the base I'm stationed at. We can get you fixed up there," Van said pointed towards the west. "Fine" Raven said not turning around. "You can't pilot your zoid, Raven. Just let Shadow do it" The Geno-Breaker followed the Liger towards the base. Rave sat in the cockpit wondering why he didn't push Van away earlier. He sighed, as he looked at the Liger direct the Geno-Breaker.  
  
========================================I now have opportunity to type a page every other night. So, this will be updated often. I hope. Next chapter is when Van and Raven get a little more closer. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Zoids.But if I could, I would.But I don't.  
  
Der Rabe und Der Kardinal First story. So it's probably going to suck. -Shonen Ai between Van and Raven-  
  
  
  
This is set AFTER Guardian Force. Meaning after Raven and Van had that slight team-up against Hiltz and Prozen  
  
  
  
The Geno-Breaker and the Liger arrived at the base 15 minutes  
  
later and 'parked' them into the hanger. The dropped out from their  
  
zoids, followed by their organoids, and walked around the hanger.  
  
Thomas came running to Van holding a piece of paper. "Hey, Van, How  
  
about you." Thomas didn't finish his sentence when he saw Raven  
  
come out from behind Van. Thomas just turned and walked to the  
  
hallway on the other side of the hanger. Everyone turned and watched  
  
Van and Raven walk towards the hallway labeled 'Clinic'. Irvine,  
  
working on his Saix, noticed everyone wasn't paying any attention to  
  
him and turned around just to see Van walking. He couldn't see Raven  
  
walking on his other side and took the opportunity to scratch his butt  
  
while no one was looking. He turned around and kept working on his  
  
Saix. Raven felt small under all of the prying eyes upon him. He began  
  
to jog towards the hall to remove himself from all of the eyes staring  
  
at him. He dashed into the hall and waiting for Van to catch up to him.  
  
"Sorry. There normally aren't that many people" Van said panting. "It's  
  
all right" Raven said looking back into the hanger.  
  
They arrived to the clinic to find Fiona prancing about helping another patient. "Hey, Van, you wouldn't happen to have a rubber  
  
band or something with you? I need to tie this." Fiona said, turning  
  
back around to the patient. "Hold on, Fiona" Van said while reaching  
  
back and untying his hair. Raven watched Van loosened his hair and  
  
smirked as he watched his pony tail turn into a giant poof of jagged  
  
edges of hair. Before he could get a laugh out of his hair, Van reached  
  
into his pocket and pulled out another band to fix his hair. "Fiona?"  
  
Van asked ask he poked her shoulder. "What, Van, I'm busy!" she  
  
shouted as she turned around. "Ack!" she stumbled backwards to see  
  
Raven poking around the cabinets, looking at shiny things and putting  
  
them in his pockets. "Raven? Is that you?" She asked as she walked  
  
next to him and shoved her face in front of his. "I'm not stealing  
  
anything!" Raven shouted as his shirt and pant pockets jingled. "Raven  
  
busted up his hand. I thought that he would appreciate the help,  
  
Fiona" Van commented while still trying to get his hair right. "Let me  
  
see, Raven" She grabbed his right hand and dragged him over to the  
  
table in the room. "Hmmm" She pondered as she poked at his hand.  
  
Raven shifted as she turned around and pulled out some scary, evil  
  
pliers. He almost ran before Fiona called Van keep his hand from  
  
moving. Van gripped Raven's wrist and pushed it down on the table.  
  
Fiona grabbed the pliers and poked one of the pieces of plastic. Raven  
  
closed his eyes but made no sound of pain. "This is going to hurt"  
  
Fiona commented. Before Raven could respond she gripped one of the  
  
larger pieces of plastic and yanked it out. "AHH!" Raven jerked his  
  
hand from Van and held it to his chest. "How dare you!" Raven yelled  
  
as he paced around the room holding his hand close to his chest. He  
  
walked back over to Fiona and Van and stuck out his hand waiting for  
  
the next piece to be yanked out. Van, instead of holding to Raven's  
  
wrist, pressed both his hands to his wrist. Raven closed his eyes,  
  
waiting for the next burst of pain. She pulled out all of the smaller  
  
pieces so that Raven could re-collect him self before she pulled out the  
  
biggest piece. Raven, now sweating, waited for the final piece to be  
  
pulled out. He tensed up as she counted to three. One, two and she  
  
yanked it out. "AHHH!" Raven almost collapsed backwards because of  
  
the amount of pain in his hand but Van grabbed him and pulled him  
  
up. Raven looked at Van and felt his face get warm. He turned his  
  
head and looked at the metal pan holding the plastic pieces. His  
  
cheeks were a shade of pink.  
  
'No!' he thought to himself. 'This can't be happening!'. Fiona grabbed Raven's hand and started to wrap it up. She noticed the  
  
pinkish color his face turned after Van kept him from falling. After he  
  
was bandaged up, he walked over to Van who was busy occupying  
  
himself with a shiny object. "I'm going to go, Van" Raven told him as  
  
he brushed by him. "No, Raven. You can stay with us for a while. It's  
  
not like you would be able to handle yourself with one hand while  
  
trying to pilot a zoid" Van spoke while looking into Raven's gray and  
  
purple eyes. Raven didn't say anything, just looked into Van's dark  
  
brown eyes. Fiona looked over to them and decided it would be a good  
  
time to leave. "Well.Uhm.Dr. D calls me!" Fiona said as she walked  
  
out of the room. "Why did she leave?" Van questioned. Raven snapped  
  
out of his trance and looked at his bandaged hand. "Thank you for  
  
helping me" Raven said. After realizing what he said he turned around  
  
and turned a light red color. Van grabbed Raven's shoulder and turned  
  
him around and looked into his eyes. "You know, Raven. You look  
  
pretty cute when you're not blasting the crap out of things" Van said  
  
while staring at his shoes. 'Man, where did that come from' Van  
  
thought. Raven just looked at the ground before he shot up and  
  
grabbed Van's lips with his own. Van almost pulled away put he  
  
wrapped his arms around Raven's back and leaned against him. Raven  
  
began to feel his foot slip and he fell backwards onto a gourney and  
  
was toppled by Van. Raven de-attached himself and grabbed the back of Van's hair. "You speak of this to no one!" Raven whispered but the  
  
anger in his voice was clear. Van just smiled and put his finger to his lips.  
  
  
  
-End of Chapter 3! Now it begins.Mwahahaha!- 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Zoids.But if I could, I would.But I don't.  
  
Der Rabe und Der Kardinal First story. So it's probably going to suck. -Shonen Ai between Van and Raven-  
  
Raven shot up and began pacing the room. He ran his index  
  
finger up and down his eyebrow, thinking. Van picked himself up and  
  
walked over to the pacing Raven. Raven stuck out his left hand  
  
keeping Van away. He dropped his arm and turned to the stunned  
  
patient, sitting up in the bed. He walked over to the patient and looked  
  
him in the eye and said "You saw nothing either". He turned to Van  
  
and left the room. Van sat in the room for a few minutes, deciding to  
  
chase after Raven.  
  
Van searched every part of the base, looking for Raven. Van  
  
knew he hadn't left the base because of the Geno-Breaker still being in  
  
the hanger. After several hours of searching the base, he decided to  
  
forget about Raven for a while and go back to his quarters on the  
  
base.  
  
He walked in front of his quarters door and pushed the key into  
  
the lock. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. He walked through  
  
the living room and walked into his bedroom. To his surprise, Raven  
  
was asleep in HIS bed. Van walked over to Raven and brushed his hair  
  
from his face. Van left the room to sit on his couch and watch  
  
cartoons. Van chuckled at the cartoon show Raven dragged himself  
  
from the bed and dragged himself into the living room. He looked up  
  
at Van. "Of course I would pick your room" He sleepily spoke. "Karma,  
  
Raven, Karma." Van said still looking at the television. Raven sat down  
  
next to Van on the couch and looked at the TV. "I did mean it. You do  
  
look cute when you aren't blowing stuff up" Van said, still watching  
  
television. "Don't you have that Fiona girl?" Raven asked. "No" was  
  
Van's response. "You act like no one cares for you, Raven" Van said,  
  
turning to him. "You're wrong. Ever since you helped us with Hiltz and  
  
the Death Saurer, you've gained more respect from people". " I doubt  
  
that" Raven added. "We, I needed you" Van said, moving closer to  
  
Raven. "I didn't need you. If I get to attached to anything or anyone,  
  
I'll just end up loosing them." Raven noted as he put his head down.  
  
"You can't loose me. I've lived through you" Van chuckled as he  
  
talked. "If I can live through you, I can live through anything". Raven  
  
grumbled at the statement. He closed his eyes and thought of the  
  
many battles he had against Van. He thought of his parent's deaths.  
  
He replayed the phrase "You can't loose me" in his head. "Raven?" Van  
  
asked, poking Raven's shoulder. Raven opened his eyes and turned his  
  
head. He stared into Van's warm chocolate eyes. A small smile came  
  
to Raven's face as he put his hand to the mark on Van's face. Van  
  
turned his whole body towards Raven and crossed his legs 'Indian  
  
style'. Raven put his hand down and fell backward onto Van's  
  
shoulder. Van wrapped his arms around Raven's stomach.  
  
"I will not loose you" Raven said. Van put his chin on Raven's head and  
  
said "I will not loose you either."  
  
  
  
The End. I might, possibly, write a sequel. 


End file.
